Una noche de chicas
by ananeko123
Summary: Vale, Vi, Rox y Ana deciden salir una noche de sábado para que los chicos tambien sepan que ellas son importantes, pero ellos son muy celosos...¿descubrirán que harán sus novias? ¿como reaccionaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno…espero que les guste este fic que se me vino a la mente y decide escribirlo…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes me pertenecen solo mi OC y los demás son de otras autoras.**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en nuestra ciudad favorita: Beycity y se podría decir como siempre los bladers que soportamos estaban bey batallando, exacto…Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa y Ryuga daban sus batallas con toda fuerza y quien los culpa, si son los mejores bladers, pero a veces se descuidan de algunas cosas más importantes…

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban cuatro chicas suspirando y comiendo helado observando a sus novios dando lo mejor de sí.

-Hay veces que pienso que sus beyblades son más importantes que nosotras-comento Ana

-Tienes razón…lo único que hacen es pelear y entrenar todo el día-apoyo Vale

-No hay que culparlos, está bien que hagan eso, pero también somos importantes en su vida-sugirió Rox

-Un momento-Vi se llevó un dedo al mentón-¿Qué tal si salimos las cuatros para que ellos sepan que somos importantes?-

-No lo sé…a veces que no tienes muy buenas ideas que digamos-respondió Ana y las otras chicas asintieron

-Eso no es cierto-se cruzó de brazos-Siempre tengo muy buenas ideas-

-Entonces dime… ¿de quién fue la idea de ir al bosque?-

-Pues...yo…-jugo con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

-Y por eso fuimos atacadas por un oso-se asustaron un poco al recordar

-No fue mi culpa-pauso-Ana fue quien llevo la miel-la señalo

-¿Yo?-pregunto-Fue Rox quien dijo que la llevara-

-Fue porque íbamos a dejarla tirada por ahí-

-Sí, pero casi morimos ese día-las chicas se empezaron a reír a recordarlo

-Aunque la idea de Vi no está mal-intervino Vale

-Ya se…nos vemos en mi casa dentro de una hora-las demás asintieron y se fueron

~~~1 hora después en la casa de Ana y Vi~~~

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá tomando refrescos y conversando

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si salimos?-pregunto Vi

-Por mi bien-

-Que sea el sábado en la noche-comento Rox

-Un momento-todas las miradas se posaron en Vale-Todas sabemos que nuestro novios son muy celosos y no nos dejan salir solas en la noche-

-Vale tiene razón-Ana se puso a pensar-¿Qué tal si les inventamos una excusa cualquiera?-

-Con tal que no se molesten por mi bien-

-Pero, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-intervino Vale

-Mi tío tiene un bar-comento Vi-Podemos ir ahí además no queda muy lejos que aquí-

-Ya está decidido…el sábado en la noche es un dia de chicas-concluyo Ana y las demás asintieron

Después de eso las chicas estaban planeando lo que harían y algunas excusas para sus "NSCPS" **(1)**…faltaba un día para ir al bar de tío de Vi y todo salía perfecto…

_**Con Gingka**_

Nuestro pelirrojo estaba feliz de la vida caminando con su segundo amor en la vida: Su hamburguesa aunque también para decirle algo a la tercer amor de su vida: su novia para invitarla a salir con un premio que gano.

Cuando la diviso fue corriendo para verla y la abrazo por atrás haciendo que ella se sonroja un poco al ver el afecto de su pelirrojo.

-¿Gingka? ¿qué ocurre?-le pregunto

-Te vengo a decir que-saco dos boletos de sus bolsillos-Me gano esto y quisiera que vayamos al cine-

-¿Cuándo es?-rogo infinitamente que no sea el sábado en la noche

-El sábado en la noche-era un hecho, el mundo la odiaba

-No puedo ir-él la miro sorprendido-No me malinterpretes…es que ese día, Ana, yo y Kiara iremos al…salón de belleza-pensó lo más rápido posible

-Entiendo…entonces en otra ocasión-le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

_**Con Kyoya**_

Después de haber entrenado junto con Benkei y que este se fuera a comer. Busco a su novia para darle algo que para él se había "encontrado" en la calle.

La diviso como siempre en el muelle viendo el mar, entonces se acercó a ella y le cubrió los ojos para que lo reconociera.

-¿Quién soy?-le pregunto al odio

-Mi Rey de las Bestias-le destapo los ojos y deposito un beso en sus labios

-Oye…me preguntaba si quieres ir a…-saco dos pases para un lugar-El acuario de tiburones-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-El sábado en la noche-a ella le dio un respingo

-No puedo ir-él la miro molesto-Si quiero ir, pero ese día...Kiara, yo y Vi iremos…al salón de belleza-

-Entonces será para otra ocasión-se despidió de ella y se fue

_**Con Tsubasa**_

Había salido de trabajar de la WBBA así que decidió buscar a la dueña de su corazón, para decirle algo que seguro le gustaría.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida en una fotografía de alguien de cabello rojo y ojos esmeralda **(n/a ya debe saber quién es)**…hasta que Tsubasa llego y la abrazo

-¿De nuevo viendo esa foto?-le pregunto al separarse

-Sabes que es lindo-

-Yo soy mejor-le deposito un beso en los labios

-Claro-

-Rox… ¿te gustaría ir?-saco un folleto-Al centro de esculturas más famoso de Japón-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-El sábado en la noche-ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero intento actuar normal

-No creo que pueda ir-él la miro con tristeza y sorprendido-Lo que pasa es que…Seira y yo…iremos al parque de diversiones-

-Bueno…entonces otro día-ella se fue dejándolo pensar

_**Con Ryuga**_

Nuestro querido y odiado emperador dragón **(n/a jajaja Ryuga: ¡Ahora sí! yo:*le tira un sofá en la cabeza*) ** iba buscando a la única chica que logra hacer que este en la nubes y eso nadie lo puede lograr.

La chica había terminado de hacer las compras en el supermercado y cuando él la diviso fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-Vale-se paró enfrente suyo-¿A dónde vas?-

-Hola Ryuga…voy a mi casa.

-Oye...-se sonrojo ligeramente y saco un papel rosa-¿Quieres ir a este teatro?-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-El sábado en la noche-ella abrió sus ojos más grandes como pudo

-No puedo-él se molestó-Lo que sucede es que…ese día…llevare a Anzu a ver un partido de basquetbol-

-Como sea-la ayudo con las compras

Las chicas ya tenían todo planeado…las excusas ya habían sido puestas ahora esperaban que su novios no las descubran… ¿o seo querían creer?...

* * *

**~Ya sé que me mataran por dejarlo ahí…pero al menos hice un capitulo….**

**Originalmente iba a ser un one-shoot, pero gracias a mi madre se convertirá en un two-shoot**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y dejen reviews de lo que quieran…**

**(1)- "Novios sinceramente celosos por siempre"**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Volví…después de no se cuánto…**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de este two-shoot…~**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes me pertenecen solo mis OC y los demás son de otras autoras, las canciones tampoco me pertenecen eso es de los cantantes.**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

En Beycity ya era sábado y para cuatro chicas se significaba algo…su salidita a un bar sin que sus novios sepan, pero las cosas nunca salen como se planean…

Habían salido para comprar unas atuendos no muy llamativos, pero que eran hermosos para sus gustos…volvieron a sus casas y decidieron que en la noche se encontrarían en la casa de Rox para salir

_**Con los chicos**_

-Me estoy aburriendo-suspiro Gingka después de terminar su batalla con Ryuga

-No eres el único-Tsubasa jugaba con sus cabello

-No es lo mismo sin las chicas-comento Kyoya un poco triste

-Tienen razón-apoyo el emperador dragón-¿Por qué justo tenían que salir hoy?-

-Si…de todos los días, justo hoy…el día más aburrido-los chicos siguieron entre tristes y aburridos por no tener a sus novias

_**Con las chicas**_

-Ya tenemos todo listo-empezaron a verificar sus cosas

-Solo hay que esperar y seremos algo libre-comento Rox con una risa

-Ya no puedo esperar-Ana estaba muy impaciente

-Debemos ser pacientes-sugirió Vi

-Miran quien habla-se cruzó de brazos Ana

-¡Oye!-todas las demás se empezaron a reír

Así pasaron las horas hasta llegar la noche…las cuatro chicas salieron dejando a sus hermanas o "hija" en el caso de Ana en el Beypark para que se queden ahí…

No muy lejos de ahí, los chicos ya salían de la WBBA para ir a la casa de Gingka, pues iban a ver películas ya que no tenían nada más que hacer cuando divisaron a las niñas y se acordaron que sus novias les habían dicho que saldrían con ellas…sin pensarlo dos veces fueron corriendo como flash hasta ahí…

-Vamos Swan-atacaba Anzu

-No te detengas Sirenix **(n/a no me acuerdo el bey de Seira, pero se llamaba así creo .-.)**-su bey empezó a atacar

-¡Woow!...sigan así chicas-Kiara observaba todo a través de su ordenador

-¡Niñas!-los chicos llegaron

-Otosan…¿qué ocurre?-le pregunto a Kyoya

-¿No deberían estar con Rox en el parque de diversión?-

-No…ella nunca me lleva-hizo un puchero

-¿Tú no fuiste con Vale a un partido de basquetbol?-

-Ya quisieras-se mostró un poco indiferente

-¿Tu no deberías estar con Ana y Vi en el salón de belleza?-

-Ellas odian ir ahí-

-¿QUE?-los chicos pegaron un grito al cielo

-Además ellas están en un bar no muy lejos de aquí-comento Seira como si nada

Ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron corriendo al bar más cercano que había en Beycity, estaban muy molestos e iban a vengarse o ¿eso querían creer?...

Por otro lado, las chicas ya habían llegado al bar y se pusieron en la mesa para pedir sus órdenes, se podía decir que estaban haciendo lo que querían.

-Deme una sangría-pidió Vi

-A mí una piña coloda-pidio Ana

-Me gustaría un pisco sour-pidió Vale

-Solo deme una margarita-pidió Rox

-No deberíamos pedir esas-sugirió Ana

-Déjanos…la noche es joven-vivieron un karaoke y sonrieron

Los chicos ya habían llegado, pero se escondieron para ver que hacían sus novias aunque notaron que estaban bebiendo…eso no les gusto.

-Denme una buena razón para no enfurecerme-Ryuga estaba fuera de sus casillas

-Que podemos espiarlas y ver lo que hacen-los demás asintieron

Las chicas subieron al karaoke y algunos chicos de su edad empezaron a silbar, Ana fue la primera en cantar cuando la música empezó a sonar.

**(1) **_Pégate a mi cuerpo que con tu cintura se ajusta_

_Cállate no me haga preguntas_

_Ese pelo lacio y abdomencito de gimnasio_

_me tienen volando en el espacio_

_¿Sera Latina, o de Canadá? ¿Sera boricua o de Panamá? Venezolana ya no me importa_

_pero a Colombia conmigo se va, ah_

_Te juro que esta noche te estoy velando, Y mi única meta es amanecer junto a ti_

_Y ese pelo lacio y ese abdomencito de gimnasio._

_Te juro que esta noche te estoy velando, _

_Y mi única meta es amanecer junto a ti, amanecer junto a ti, baby_

_La estoy calentando la estoy provocando_

_Pa__' que suba suba_

_Pa' que suba suba la temperatura _

_Estoy buscando desatar el fuego en su cintura a ver si dura_

_Pa__' que suba suba la temperatura (x2)_

_La temperatura, la temperatura_

_Pa__' que suba suba la temperatura…_

Ana cantaba mientras movía la cintura ocasionando que los chicos del bar le silbaran y enfureció a cierto león que estaba espiando.

-¡Ahora sí!-quiso ir, pero los demás lo detuvieron-¡¿Qué les pasa?!-

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, ellas no saben que estamos aquí-lo intentó calmar Gingka

-Bien-apretó los diente-Pero si unos se pasa de listo con ella, me las pagara-

Luego de eso la que subió al escenario fue Rox y todos los chicos comenzaron a volver a silbar, ella solo sonrió.

_**(2) **__Yo confiaba en ti, y como me pagas__  
__los lujos de un coche, comida, ropa__  
__y el apartamento yo los pagaba.__  
__Fue una maldición, caer en tu juego__  
__tu decías que me amabas pero todo era mentira__  
__para saciar tu ego._

_Ay de ti me liberé (ya me libere),__  
__me puse pa? mi__  
__llevas adelante pinta de elegante__  
__Dios mediante salí de ti._

_Porque eres un estúpido, cupido , presumido  
torpe que no tienes agallas,  
que dices mentiras baratas  
que no sabes cómo es que se trata  
a una mujer como yooo  
lleno de patrañas, una araña, laucha, cucaracha,  
vicho, sanguijuela, no fuiste a la escuela, escoria  
tricocéfalo, una lacra, ignoras como se trata  
a una mujer como yooo?._

_Ay de ti me liberé (ya me libere),  
me puse pa? mi  
llevas adelante pinta de elegante  
Dios mediante salí de ti…_

Rox estaba bailando muy coqueta y molesto a cierta águila que parecía que Dark iba a volver a su cuerpo y eso no era bueno.

-¡Suéltenme!-sus amigos lo agarraron de los brazos-¡Le romperé las caras a eso idiotas!-

-Solo espera un poco-

-Bien-

Vale ahora subió al escenario, los demás empezaron a lanzarles silbidos y piropos, ella les guiño el ojo izquierdo.

**(3) **_Uuuuuh_

_Uhuuuh_

_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh__  
__la hora en que te miré eh eh eh__  
__entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida__  
__me equivoqué eh eh_

_Yo no quería y acepté eh__  
__por un ratito te guarde eh eh__  
__yo no soy adorable__  
__tu eres insoportable eh eh eh_

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar__  
__no te soporto es la verdad__  
__porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar__  
__en mi zapato al caminar__  
__somos un caso muy real__  
__pero te quiero yo te quiero_

_En la política y la fe eh__  
__no congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh__  
__yo como carne roja tu sólo como hojas__  
__y pensé eh..._

Al terminar la canción empezó a lanzarle besos volados a todos, pero molesto a un dragón que ahora cometería un asesinato.

-¡Me interesa un pepino que me descubra!-ardía de furia-¡Yo los mato!-

-Cálmate-intento tranquilizarlo Kyoya-Solo un poco más-

-Como sea-respiro hondo

Ahora Vi subió al escenario y los chicos silbaban y lanzaban piropos, ella sonrió y los saludo con una risita.

**(4)**_La vi llegar, sexy me miro  
Muy sensacional  
Me cautivo_

_Me descontrolo oh, oh_

_He vuelto a la vida  
De lo que tu mama te dio  
Prende en fuego tu faldita  
Suelta te el pelo  
Yo sé que tú quieres  
Bañémonos en sudor  
Ven báilame_

_No me digas que no_

_He vuelto a la vida  
De lo que tu mama te dio  
Prende en fuego tu faldita  
Suelta te el pelo  
Yo sé que tú quieres  
Bañémonos en sudor  
Ven báilame_

_No me digas que no_

_Dale pégate, agárrate  
Comienza, a romper cintura  
Demuestra muévete  
Sacude el cuerpo con locura  
Se suelta el ritmo, rompe la cintura  
Que yo se siente, tu cara en cara…_

Después de eso todos le lanzaron sus números telefónicos y eso hizo que un pegaso se enfureciera, tanto que se veía un poco de instinto asesino.

-¡Cuando les ponga las manos encima!-se intentó zafar-¡Ya verán!-

-Solo un poco-

-¿Cuánto más?-

-Solo espera-

-Bien-refuño

Si ahora ellos estaban así, no se imagine que venía después…pues la puerta del bar se abrió dejando ver a tres chicos, unos de cabello blanco, otro de cabello morado y el ultimo de cabello castaño…exacto, eran Helios, Dunamis y Yuki respectivamente y cuando las chicas lo vieron se sonrojaron un poco.

-Chicos…¿qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto Ana que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Helios

-Vinimos a divertimos-respondió Dunamis viendo como Rox y Vi no le quitaban también los ojos de encima

-Es cierto…no puedo quedarme en el observatorio todo el día-comento Yuki igual viendo como Vale no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Y se preguntaran… ¿Por qué las chicas no les quitaban los ojos de encima a ellos?...la respuesta es que estaban cambiados muy distintos y por decir eso digo que…Dunamis iba con unos pantalones marrones y una camiseta morada…Helios tenia puesto unos pantalones rojos y con un polo verde…por ultimo Yuki parecía más maduro, pues se había quitado los lentes, tenía unos jeans azules y un chaqueta del mismo color. **(n/a se los imaginan :3 )**

Por otro lado los novios de las chicas se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver a esos chicos que jamás se imaginaron vestidos de esa manera…¿qué más les podía pasar?

-Oye Ana… ¿quieres bailar?-la mencionado se sonrojo, pero acepto

"_Juro que matare a Helios…se atreve a tocar a Ana y lo descuartizo"_

-Vi, Rox… ¿bailan?-las mencionadas se sonrojaron y se fueron a bailar

"_Toca a mí Rox y juro que vuelve Dark"_

"_Le pone un dedo encima a Vi y le destruyo el templo"_

-Vale… ¿te concedo este baile?-ella asintió un poco sonrojada

"_Ese shota traidor y pensar que se hacia el niño bueno, pero si toca a Vale lo quemo vivo"_

Así las chicas bailaron con los chicos la canción: "Darte un beso" de Prince Royce…mientras sus novios ardían en furia y bueno ya se aguantaron mucho .Salieron disparados de su escondite…agarraron sus novias y se las llevaron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntaron atónitas

-¡Nos mintieron!-

-Nosotras…-

-¡Y COQUETABAN CON OTROS CHICOS!-

-Lo que sucede…-

-¡BAILARON CON ELLOS MUY FELICES!-

-¡YA CALLENSE!-ellos se asustaron

-¡Si nosotras quisimos salir es nuestro problema!-

-Además nosotras no les decimos nada cuando ustedes tienes sus batallas y coquetean con las demás-se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron horrible

-¡ESTAN PERDONADAS!-

-Así nos gusta-

Se fueron a sus casas, pues ya eran tipo 1:00 am…aunque las chicas se prometieron volver a tener una salidita solo para divertirse…

"_No estamos comprometidas ni nada por el estilo"_

* * *

**~Aquí termina esto…iba a subirlo un día antes, pero gracias a mi madre y mi hermano mayor, me atrase un día más…**

**(1)-Se llama "La Temperatura" de Maluma**

**(2)-Se llama "Estúpido" de Corazón Serrano, un grupo del país de la autora**

**(3)-Se llama "Goma de Mascar" de Paty Cantú**

**(4)-Se llama "Rompe la cintura" de Alexis y Fido**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho…y recuerdo los celos son malos ~~**

**Ryuga: Pero eres yandere mas celosa que conozco**

***corta una cuerda y le cae un piano encima a Ryuga* Eso es por molestar…Rox por favor dale un baldazo de agua bien fría para se calme…**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA… **


End file.
